Wolverine vs Predator
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: Simple battle between wolverine and an elder predator


Wolverine vs Predator.

note: for this hunt the predator has adamantium composite wrist blades and combi stick

setting: south american jungle

The Predator with its camoflague tech activated stalks Wolverine as he treks across the jungle, logan knows he is being followed because he has caught a strange scent. the predator aims its triple laser sights at wolverines back with its plasma caster at the ready. logan focuses his senses and his muscles tense in anticipation of an attack. the yaujta fires its plasma caster, the instant wolverine hears the blast he uses his honed reflexes to jump away from his position, but the blast was too fast and managed to graze wolverine and sent him tumbling down across the ground until he hits a tree trunk. wolverine decides to play dead while he heals in order to lure his hunter close.

The predator cautiously approaches the unmoving body of logan from the tree branches. the pred then extends its combi stick to full length, holds it with both hands, and jumps down on wolverine about to do a downward spear stab, logan rolls away at the last second as the predator stabs the ground. the predator spins its body around while doing a horizontal swipe with the combi stick. wolverine jumps and rolls over the trajectory of the swipe. SNIKT! The wolverine then pops out his claws and lunges toward the predator aiming for a double forward stab with his claws, the predator holds its combi stick with both hands and stops the lunge by interlocking the length of the staff with the claws, the pred then kicks wolverine away into a tree trunk, then throws his spear, stabbing wolverine in the shoulder and pinning him into the tree, logan immediately pulls the spear off, but the pred fires a razor wire net from its wrist and pins logan to the tree once more. the razor wire net also forcibly constricts and tightens around logan with the razor wires cutting into his flesh all over his body. wolverine then uses his claws to rip out of the net but the predator immediately fires his plasma caster and hits logan in the stomach blowing his guts off, predator then fires another blast and hits him in the chest. having memorized the timing of the blasts, logan ducks and rolls under the third blast, he then picks up the spear he threw off earlier and throws it towards the predator's shoulder cannon, destroying it.

The predator then extends its wrist blades in both hands, both warriors charge at each other with their right arms pulled back about to do forward stabbing motions, both fighters swing their right arms at the same time resulting in their right arms overlapping each other. with the predator's longer reach, its "claws" hit first and slashes across the right side of wolverine's face, immediately after, wolverine's claws hit as well and shreds the right side of the predator's mask and also draws blood from its face. the predator then elbows logan in the face, logan stabs forward with his left claws, the pred holds its left wrist blades up and catches logan's claws with it. with the blades interlocked, the pred moves its left arm to the side, pulling logan along with it and resulting in the blade-lock being removed. the pred then swipes with its right wrist blades and slashes across the left side of logan's face, logan then slashes upwards with both claws in an X formation and shreds the preds chest armor and leaves an x shaped gash across its chest with bright green blood splurting across the air. the predator and wolverine then headbutt each other at the same time, resulting in the appearance of cracks on the predator's mask. the mechanism on the pred's right wrist then shifts and transforms into a power punch glove, the predator punches wolverine with it and sends him flying a considerable distance away until logan hits a tree with enough force to break it in half. the predator picks up the upper half of the tree and swings it at logan, sending him flying once more. the predator then pulls out 2 shurikens and throws both at wolverine, logan ducks under the 1st one then slashes at the 2nd one, destroying it. this gave the pred enough time to "cock" the wrist blades on its left gauntlet and fire them as projectiles, the flying wrist blades then stab into both of logan's eyes, blinding him. at the same time the shuriken that logan dodged before spins back towards him and stabs him in the back.

Logan removes the blades from his eyeholes. the predator unfurls a xenomorph tail and uses it as a whip to wrap around logan and reel him in, when wolverine was pulled close enough, the predator uses its power fist once more and uppercuts wolverine high into the air. as logan falls back down, the predator extends its right wrist blades and stabs them through logan's stomach. The blinded and impaled wolverine begins slashing wildly, managing to hit the predator in the mask and destroys it, while also wounding its face and cutting one of its mandibles off. with the wrist blades still stabbed through logan, the predator swings its arm across the air and throws logan off of it, with some of his guts splaying across the air.

Wolverines eyes heal just in time to see the predator's ugly wounded face. in its own voice, the predator then says a line it heard while stalking logan " it dont pay . . . . . to mess with the ol' canucklehead !" the predator then pulls out a knife and holds it with its left hand. with a roar, both warriors charge at each other, the predator stabs wolverine through the throat with its wrist blades as logan stabs the predator in its right forearm, wolverine then attempts to stab with his left claws but his arm was stopped as the predator stabs him in the left wrist with its knife. both fighters kick each other at the same time, pushing each other off and resulting in their blades being removed from each other's body. Both rush at each other again, wolverine attempts to stab upward with his right claws towards the pred's chin but the pred catches logans right arm by the wrist, wolverine's left claws stab into the pred's stomach while the predator shoves its wrist blade up logan's nose and the blade reaches all the way into logan's brain and stabs it. killing him. the predator's stomach wound is deadly but it uses its medical tech to save its own life, all the while thinking about its new prize trophy. K.O!

epilogue: in the predators ship amidst various trophies including xeno and t-rex skulls, is the latest addition, a complete and shiny adamantium skeleton.


End file.
